A cathode ray tube, in which a ceramic ring acting as the support body has a flat surface and, opposite it, a truncated cone-shaped depression, has been known from DE 30 10 807 A1. A first, flat grid electrode is fastened on the flat side, and a second grid electrode on the opposite side of the support body, wherein the second grid electrode extends with a truncated cone-shaped section into the depression. The support body has a central opening, in which the two grid electrodes are located opposite each other with coaxially directed beam openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,674 describes a grid arrangement for a cathode ray tube, in which metallic disk electrodes are insulated from one another by ceramic insulating disks. The central aperture openings of the disk electrodes are spanned over by fine-mesh electrode grids. The layered grid structure is held together by screws.